Valentine's Day
by Ava Lynn
Summary: Drakken really wants to show Shego how much he cares about her. Shego thinks that he's good for nothing and can't commit a decent crime. But Drakken is determined to prove her wrong. DrakkenShego on hold
1. Intoduction

Valentine's Day  
  
___________________  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
___________________  
  
It was February 13th. Drakken stood on the balcony of his lair, watching Shego fight Kim.   
  
He was dassled by Shego's beauty, but he was snapped out of it when Shego tossed him the giant battery that they were stealing.   
  
It hit him in the stomach. "Oof! Shego! Watch where you throw that thing! It's heavy!" Drakken called out to her, as she continued to fight with Kim.  
  
"Watch out yourself!" Shego shot back angrily. She was the one fighting here.   
  
Drakken frowned. Shego had a temper, and nothing that he did, no matter how much he reminded her that he was the boss, changed that.  
  
A smile started to form on Drakken's face. Shego was winning! Maybe they would finally pull off a crime without Kim Possible getting in their way!  
  
Just then, Drakken felt the battery being grabbed out of his hands. It was Kim Possible's buffoon! Oh, what was his name again?   
  
"Ya wanna mess with Ron?" Kim Possible's buffoon yelled striking a karate pose.  
  
Oh, that was it. thought Drakken. Suprisingly enough his name still dosn't ring a bell.  
  
Drakken was too busy pondering this, that he didn't notice Ron toss the battery to Kim until it was too late. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus had gone. And the battery had gone with them.   
  
Drakken and Shego had once again, lost.  
  
__________________________  
  
I hope this doesn't stink too bad. Also keep in mind that this is only an introduction. Chapter 1 has yet to come! 


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is... The real chapter 1!...  
  
_______________  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
_______________  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"My fault? you were the one who was stupid enough to GIVE him the battery!" Shego screamed at her boss so loud the entire lair was shaking.   
  
"You acted like you didn't care if we lost! That's the nineteenth time this month! You know Drakken, I'm beginning to think that you aren't capable at all of committing a decent crime. The Senors gave me a nice offer for a job as a tutor again. And you know what? I'm actually considering leaving you for good. You don't care a thing about my well-being or happiness, Drakken. And They do! That's it! I've made up my mind. Straight in the morning, I'M LEAVING!"   
  
And then Shego ran up the stairs, and into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Drakken slumped down in the chair at his desk. He felt awful. His feelings were hurt, and his heart broken. He did care about Shego, A lot. He had just been too shy and scared to show it.  
  
"But Starting right now," Drakken said aloud, " Things will be different! I will prove to Shego that I can commit a decent crime, AND, I shall show her once and for all how much I love her!"  
  
"But just how should I do it?" He whispered quietly. This was the only problem. Think! Think! Than suddenly, he remembered something! Tomorrow was February fourteenth! Valentine's Day! But also... it was Shego's birthday!  
  
He only knew this last piece on information, because he had peeked in her diary one night last year and found a page labeled 'Feb 14th (My birthday)'  
  
He knew he shouldn't have, but he wanted to know more about her so bad! And Shego hardly ever talked to him. She lived a rather secret life, other than the fighting Kim Possible, and arguing (With him).  
  
He had to get her a Birthday/Valentine present! Something beautiful, (and expensive). But he knew if he bought it, it wouldn't make a difference to her than just an old junky present. But if he stole it... yes that was it. Prove that he could be just as evil as Shego! He would steal her the most beautiful present ever!  
  
Drakken snuck silently into Shego's room. Shego was in the connecting bathroom. Drakken could hear the bath water running. Whenever Shego was stressed out she took a bath.   
  
That's strange, He thought. Shego dosn't usually get so stressed over an argument. Unlike me, she's usually pretty calm. Once she gets all her all her anger out by yelling at me...or hitting me... or punching me in the stomach, or... Drakken then relised that he was in Shego's ROOM. If he got caught in Shego territory, he was DEAD MEAT!   
  
I'd better hurry. He told himself, running over to Shego's magazine rack and grabbing a few magazines. Once he was safley out of Shego's room, he sat down to look at stuff that Shego might like.  
  
He flipped through magazines for over a half hour, finding nothing that suited Shego at all.   
  
Thinking it best to give up and try looking elsewhere for ideas for a perfect gift for her, he closed the magazine. It was then that he noticed a page had fallen out onto the ground. He picked it up.   
  
The picture on the magazine page amazed him.   
  
He had found the perfect gift to steal for Shego. Drakken was so excited! He would surley win her heart!  
  
He grabbed his coat and set off on his most evil and important mission.  
  
____________________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I don't own KP.   
  
___________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
___________  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathtub, Shego was doing some thinking.   
  
Why the heck do I feel so terribly awful and confused? Shego thought to herself, as she sunk her body deeper under the bubbles in the bath.  
  
I mean, It's only Drakken. I always yell at him. He seems to get over it okay.  
  
Telling herself that it was only Drakken, and that he wouldn't care much if she left, Shego got out of the bath, dried herself off and got into bed.  
  
"Anyway," She muttered softly as she fell asleep, "He has the Bebes."   
  
But still, in the back of Shego's mind, her thoughts were troubled, and worried. She had this strange feeling for Drakken that she couldn't quite explain.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight.   
  
Drakken could hear cars pass on the streets, and helicopters in the air. Tight security. He would have to be careful.   
  
He was going to steal a gorgeous emerald necklace, (The one he had seen in the magazine) and a matching bracelet.   
  
The wristband of the bracelet was pure gold, and there were thousands of perfectly cut emeralds, shining as bright as Shego's beautiful eyes.  
  
He could almost see Shego in this piece of glowing jewelery. It had Shego's name written all over it. It was truly meant for her, he thought, as he stared at it through the shop window.  
  
But here came his first challenge. Getting into the store.  
  
How would Shego do it? Surely she was an expert on breaking, entering, and stealing.  
  
The door was locked, and the window had alarm sensors in it. "So much for the 'perfect crime'" Drakken mumbled grumpily. "Shego's right. I am a failure. I CAN'T even steal one lousy necklace!"  
  
Then, Suddenly, something made Drakken look up at the roof of the jewelers store. The roof was flat, and easy enough to climb on, if he could just get up. He knew it now. That's how Shego would do it. She would use the roof!  
  
Reaching into his lab coat, he pulled out a grappling hook, (It was the same one Shego had stolen in Two to Tutor) and clamped it onto the building. Using all the muscle he had, he pulled himself up on top of the jewelers store, and crouched down low, so he would not be seen.  
  
He then reached down and yanked an air vent off the roof. This was so easy! He jumped down inside the store and took a few steps forward. He could see the necklace and bracelet in a glass case, just a few feet away. All he had to do was break the glass, grab it and go.   
  
Not thinking, enchanted by thoughts of how he would win Shego's heart and soul, he charged forward and broke the glass window with his foot. Just like that.   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! The alarm went off!   
  
Oh no, thought Drakken, how could I have been so stupid? I forgot to shut down the alarm system!  
  
He could already see and hear sirens. The police were on their way! He had to escape. But How?   
  
Grabbing the necklace and bracelet, he looked around for an escape route. Finding none, He knew he only had one choice left. That- or jail. So he ran through the glass of the front display window. He heard the crash of glass around him, he felt his blood splatter everywhere, he felt himself falling...then all was dark and quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
_______________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
_______________  
  
The next chapter will be up tomorrow, or the next day at the latest I think. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is kind of short. I'm sorry. :( Well, anyway, here it is!  
  
__________  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
__________  
  
"Sir, Sir, are you alright?"   
  
Drakken opened his eyes slowly. A police officer was standing over him. He suddenly remembered what had happened.   
  
  
  
"I'm Officer C. Redcoat." Said the Officer, helping Drakken to his feet.   
  
"Don't worry." Officer Redcoat assured him. "We have police inspecting the crime right this very minute. It was a shame you had to be a victim."  
  
"Yes." Replied Drakken. Thinking that if his lies were convincing enough, he might just be able to get away with every thing he had just done.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" C. Redcoat offered.  
  
"No thank you." Drakken replied nicely. "I'll just walk to the nearest bus stop." And with that Drakken slowly walked off, the prized jewelry stuck safely in his pocket.  
  
*****  
  
When he got home, it was 3 in the morning. Drakken immediately hid the necklace and bracelet, and then went to wash up.   
  
He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering childishly as he cleaned his cuts. Some of them were quite deep. When he was clean and glass free, Drakken pulled on his soft blue pajamas, snuggled his favorite childhood teddy bear, and fell asleep.  
  
That night, he dreamed of Shego. All night long. Some were good dreams, but most were bad. Dreams of Shego Dying, or leaving him forever. He was worried of what her reaction would be to the present he had worked so hard for. For her! He had been a real villain. He had really been bad.  
  
He woke up early on February fourteenth. Time to spring into action. He thought proudly.  
  
Before Shego got up, Drakken took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his brand new lab coat, and even cleaned the lair!   
  
He had breakfast all cooked and ready when Shego walked into the kitchen, dressed in her jumpsuit, and with her bags packed and ready to take to the senor's island.  
  
Drakken could have fainted. Man, Shego was hot in that skintight outfit! he thought to himself, as he served her up a plate of eggs and toast.   
  
"What's this?" asked Shego, she was surprised at Drakken. He didn't usually cook.  
  
"Well, I thought since you're leaving for the senor's place today, you'd need some energy.   
  
"Uh...Thanks." Replied Shego. She sat down at the table next to Drakken and started eating.  
  
"Um... Shego?" Drakken muttered. He was trying to think of a way to give her the jewelry. Finally, he just thrust the box down on the table and held his breath.   
  
Shego looked at him, softer than usual, and studied his face. "Is this for me?" she asked, her lips halfway parting into a smile.  
  
Drakken nodded. "I got it for you last night. It's just a little goodbye gift. Well, aren't you going to open it?"  
  
Shego was still looking at Drakken oddly. "Oh, yeah." She said at last. And she opened the box.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Uh oh! You're going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Shego's reaction will be! Don't worry it'll be up tomorrow! Please review! :) 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
_____________  
  
Drakken watched Shego's expression closely as she lifted the sparkling emerald necklace out of it's box; It was one of excitement and disbelief.  
  
"You like it?" Drakken asked hopefully.   
  
"I- I love it!" Shego stuttered, still gazing at the necklace in wonder. "But how- ?"  
  
"I snuck out last night and stole it for you." Drakken remarked casually. "Oh and I picked this up too..."   
  
He took her hand gently in his and slipped the bracelet over her dainty wrist. "Happy birthday Shego!"   
  
"How did you know?" Shego asked, she was amazed at the gifts Drakken had got for her.  
  
"I have my ways." Drakken replied slyly. the look on his face was so twisted when he said that that Shego laughed out loud.  
  
"Dr. D, I know this is last minute and all, because I have to leave, but, do you want to um... Dance?" Shego held her breath, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You mean like a Valentine's day Dance?" Asked Drakken, he too was holding his breath, he was so nervous.  
  
"Yeah." replied Shego, "I guess you could call it that."  
  
"Oh...I don't dance." muttered Drakken, looking at the ground.  
  
"At all?"  
  
"No. Not since the Bebe incident."  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember." Shego could picture it right then and there and she giggled. "Well then I'll teach you." She walked over to the CD player on the cabinet and put on a slow, soft tune.  
  
"Here." Shego pulled Drakken out of his seat by his hand, and lead him to the middle of the room.  
  
She showed him how to put his hands on her waist, and then she looped her arms around his neck.  
  
They slowly moved around the room and Drakken fingered the shining jewels that were hung around Shego's neck.  
  
"You know, I'm sorry about how harsh I was on you last night." Shego said apologetically. "I guess you can commit a decent crime after all."  
  
"It's alright." Was all Drakken said in reply.  
  
There was a long silence, in which Drakken and Shego continued to dance, moving slowly and gracefully.   
  
Finally, Shego glanced up at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! I'm late for the Senors! I'm sorry, I have to go."   
  
She pulled away from Drakken, but he clasped his hands around her back, pulled her in and kissed her softly. Their lips met for about a second, and then Drakken released her, horrified at what he had just done.   
  
She probably hates me now, he thought, as he watched Shego's reaction; she seemed stunned.   
  
"Uh...I've got to go..." She stuttered, leaving the lair without any further conversation.  
  
Drakken shakily sat down on a chair. What was that? He thought, Is Shego mad at me? No... she seemed OK.   
  
Drakken didn't know what to do. He sighed heavily, and rested his head on the table, closing his eyes.  
  
_________________________ 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Later at the Senor's house...  
  
"That's it Junior."  
  
Shego encouraged her student who was trying to learn a spin-kick.  
  
"Now try to spin and kick at the same time."  
  
Junior tried, and landed on his face. Shego picked him up.  
  
"I think that's enough for today." She said, annoyed that Junior hadn't gotten it.  
  
But then Junior kissed Shego tenderly on the cheek and she smiled.  
  
"See you later, my sweetheart." Junior said in a flirty voice, leaving the room.  
  
Shego nearly blew a kiss, but then remembered the necklace around her neck. She paused, fingered it for a second then brought her hand up to her lips and touched the spot where Drakken had kissed her. She stood there, stunned, thinking back. She had this strange feeling inside her.  
  
It couldn't be-could it? She didn't like DRAKKEN. Did she?  
  
At last she came back to her senses. How silly of her. She have feelings for her boss? Yeah, right, Like that would ever happen. She bit her lip, telling herself she loved Junior more than anyone. But the odd feeling didn't leave her.  
  
She hastily grabbed her bags and hurried upstairs to her new room.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Junior was waiting for her.  
  
"Surprise!" He yelled as she walked in.  
  
Shego looked around. The whole room was decorated with pictures of Junior.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
"Great." Shego replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yay! I just knew you'd love it!" Junior screamed in delight, smiling stupidly.  
  
Shego flopped down on the bed in exhaustion. It was only three in the afternoon and she was beat.  
  
Junior lay down next to her, and the two lay still for a few seconds, staring at the picture-covered ceiling. Finally Shego sat up.  
  
"Junior, do you think you could maybe leave for awhile?" She said, feeling a little annoyed for no reason.  
  
"But why? I thought you loved me!" Junior looked hurt.  
  
"I'm just tired OK? I need some time alone."  
  
"Whatever." Junior muttered, getting up and leaving. He shut the door harder than necessary.  
  
Shego sighed and lay back on the pillows, closing her eyes.  
  
Before she knew it, she was asleep... 


End file.
